My New Beginning
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Cinta adalah hal terakhir dalam benak Cagalli, namun dihari pernikahaannya dia malah mempertanyakan cinta. Siapa yang menyangka jika perasaan itu membuat hidup Cagalli kacau dan penuh dengan warna? Terutama saat tiga pria datang dalam kehidupannya dan memiliki cerita masing-masing. EPIC One-Shot.


_Yeeeees, berhasil bikin Epic one-shot *nari2 bahagia* Well, I know it's kinda OOC. Ugh, so sorry. My mind was somewhere else when I made this.. I do hope you enjoy it..._

_Sebagai penjelasan : italic = flashback, normal=present, italic+bold=surat_

_oke,seperti yang sudah saia katakan sebelumny, Gundam Seed/Destiny punya Sunrise_

* * *

Dia duduk mematung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di hadapannya. Gaun putih sederhana membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna, meski dia terlihat cantik dengan gaun tersebut, banyak yang kecewa karena gaun pernikahannya terlihat sangat sederhana. Tetapi dia suka sederhana, tidak ada renda-renda aneh, tidak panjang.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat tertawa senang sambil menyisir rambut pendek sang pengantin wanita. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi si pengantin wanita tidak mendengarkannya. Pikirannya sedang pergi ke masa lalu. Ke masa di mana semuanya mulai membingungkan dirinya... Ketika hitam tidak selalu salah, ketika diam tidak selalu menyelesaikan masalah...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Part One : No Longer Your Best Friend**

_Cagalli menahan roti di mulutnya sementara tangan kanannya menggeledah laci mejanya untuk menemukan kunci, sementara tangan kirinya memegang setumpuk buku. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan rotinya. Dia mendelik marah ke cowok berambut cokelat yang hanya tertawa tetapi merasa takut. "Maaf..."_

"_Sebentar lagi aku akan ke bawah, Kira. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kunci lokerku."_

"_Oke. Oh, Shinn sudah datang." Kira terus mengawasi adik kembarnya (tetapi Cagalli selalu ngotot bahwa Kira yang adik) kemudian menghela napas. "Kuncimu ada di atas radio, Cagalli."_

_Mata Cagalli membelalak. "YA TUHAN!" Dengan senang dia mengambil kunci tersebut, membuang roti yang sudah terjatuh di lantai kamarnya dan mendorong Kira untuk segera turun ke bawah agar mereka tidak telat ke sekolah._

"_Kira, Cagalli, pelan-pelan!" Tegur Caridad yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sembari membawa sebuah gelas berisi jus jeruk._

_Kira hanya mengangkat bahu dan memeluk Caridad, lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. "Maaf Mom," Cagalli tersenyum.__Dia sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil Caridad dengan 'Mom'. Sebelum Caridad menikah dengan Uzumi Nara Athha, ayah adopsi Cagalli, Caridad adalah ibu adopsi kakak kembarnya, Kira Yamato. Cagalli dan Kira merupakan anak dari pasangan Hibiki. Tetapi sayangnya mereka berdua tewas ketika Cagalli dan Kira masih bayi.__Caridad merawat Kira bersama suaminya, sementara Uzumi merawat Cagalli sendirian. Ketika suami Caridad meninggal, Uzumi mengajak Caridad dan Kira untuk tinggal bersama. Waktu itu Kira dan Cagalli berusia tujuh tahun. Ketika usia mereka dua belas, Uzumi dan Carida memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan untuk menghormati suami Caridad, nama Yamato tetap menjadi nama belakang Caridad._

_Cagalli__ mencium pipi Caridad sebelum meneguk habis jus jeruk dan tidak mendengar omelan Caridad. "Itu jus untuk Shinn..."_

_Cagalli mengelap jus yang membasahi bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Tida apa-apa, nanti akan aku ganti di sekolah."_

"_Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemput kalian." Suara tinggi seorang pria terdengar dari arah ruang makan._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Dad. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri." Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati seorang pria berambut hitam agak kecokelatan yang sedang membaca koran, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher ayahnya. "Pagi, Dad." Ia mengecup pipi kiri Uzumi. Matanya melirik Kira yang menenguk habis susu cokelatnya. "Ayo Kira, Shinn sudah lama menunggu."_

"_Dan salah siapa itu?"_

_Cagalli memutar bola matanya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang tuanya. Ketika dia membuka pintu depan, dia melihat sosok seorang cowok dengan seragam sekolah SMA sama seperti Kira tengah bersandar di tiang listrik di depan rumahnya. Cagalli tersenyum. "Pagi, Shinn."_

_Shinn Asuka mendengus kesal. "Lama."_

"_Maaf," Cagalli berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat Shinn kesal dipagi hari bukan hal yang aneh baginya. "Ayo berangkat."_

_Dan ketiganya berjalan berdampingan._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Tunggu, kau, kau mendaftar ke Universitas ZAFT?" Mulut Shinn terbuka lebar saat melihat surat pendaftaran universitas Cagalli. "Tapi aku kira kita akan kuliah bersama di Minerva University!"_

_Cagalli menghela napas. "Maaf, Shinn. Tapi kau tahu kalau jurusan hukum di ZAFT adalah yang terbaik di seluruh dunia." Ia mencengkram pundak Shinn. "Tolong maafkan aku..."_

_Gigi Shinn bergemeletuk hebat, ia menepis tangan Cagalli dari pundaknya. Matanya merahnya memancarkan amarah. "Kau melanggar janji kita..."_

"_Shinn..."_

"_Hentikan," Shinn mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda untuk Cagalli agar berhenti. Dia menatap iris hazel di depannya. Ada rasa takut dan bersalah terpancar dari sana, tetapi Shinn sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu keduanya berjanji bahwa mereka akan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Shinn sudah memenuhi keinginan Cagalli dengan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya, Archangel __International High School__. Kenapa Cagalli tidak mau memenuhi permintaan Shinn dengan mendaftar bersama di Minerva? Universitas itu juga sama bagusnya dengan ZAFT, tidak, Shinn tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Cagalli itu benar. Jurusan hukum di Universitas ZAFT memang yang terbaik, dan jika Cagalli ingin mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pengacara handal, pilihan itu memang yang tepat._

_Tetapi yang tidak Shinn habis pikir, kenapa Cagalli tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Shinn? Kenapa dia harus mengetahuinya melalui cara seperti ini? Tidak sengaja melihat surat permohonan beasiswa ketika mereka sedang makan siang di atap sekolah. Padahal selama ini, tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka._

"_Padahal aku sahabatmu, Cagalli." Suara Shinn bergetar. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur kepadaku? Jika kau memang tidak ingin satu universitas denganku..."_

"_Bukan begitu, Shinn." Cagalli berusaha meraih tangan Shinn, tetapi cowok itu memberikan penolakannya. Cagalli akhirnya menyerah. "Aku, aku hanya bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya kepadamu."_

"_Selama ini, bagaimana caramu mengatakan masalahmu kepadaku? HAH?!" Shinn berteriak. Dia tidak pernah berteriak kepada Cagalli sebelumnya._

"_Aku langsung," Cagalli menelan ludah, "bilang kepadamu..."_

_Shinn meninju ubin dari semen dengan buku tangan kanannya. "Aku kecewa kepadamu, Cagalli. Aku kira kita sahabat, dan tidak merahasiakan apa pun." Ia berdiri. "Ternyata aku salah. Aku bukan sahabatmu..."_

_Cagalli tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, suaranya menghilang. Dengan mata berair dia melihat punggung Shinn yang semakin menjauh darinya._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi Cagalli untuk mengetahui alasan mengenai sikap Shinn hari itu. Setelah keduanya berjalan sendiri-sendiri, melalui jalan hidup yang mereka pikir yang terbaik untuk mereka. Siapa yang mengira, bahwa jalan mereka kembali bertemu? Haumea tidak pernah gagal untuk memberikan kejutan dalam hidup Cagalli. Dia harus lebih sering pergi ke kuil untuk melakukan ibadat kepada Haumea.

Shinn mencintai Cagalli. Sayangnya pria itu terlambat mengatakannya, dan pengakuannya hanya menimbulkan masalah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Cagalli." Sebuah remasan kecil di pundak membuat Cagalli tersadar. Dia melihat wanita yang tadi menyisir rambutnya dari kaca dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau pasti sangat gugup, aku mengerti perasaan itu." Wanita berambut cokelat tertawa pelan. "Ketika aku menikah dengan Dearka, aku ingat bagaimana Lacus berusaha menenangkanku selama tiga jam lebih, membersihkan muntahanku," Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan terlihat tertarik dengan informasi yang baru saja dia dengar. "oh ya, aku muntah saking gugupnya."

"Syukurlah aku tidak muntah," Cagalli berusaha keluar dari rasa tidak nyaman yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. "iya kan Miriallia?" Ia tertawa pelan.

Miriallia tertawa, senang karena Cagalli sudah tidak begitu gugup lagi. Tawa keduanya lenyap dan sunyi kembali menguasai ruang persiapan sang pengantin wanita. "Kau tahu jika pada akhirnya kalian akan menikah. Kalian cocok."

Cagalli tersenyum. Mata _hazel_ miliknya masih menatap cermin, hanya sekarang fokusnya tidak lagi ke bayangan dirinya, tetapi ke sebuah buket bunga mawar putih yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Ia mengembuskan napas, menutup mata dan berusaha mengingat seluruh kejadian dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya tiba di titik ini, di hadapan sebuah pernikahan yang akan membuatnya bahagia...

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan oleh orang lain...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Part Two : Gentleman in Red Leather Jacket  
**

_Salju mulai turun menutupi permukaan Orb City, padahal menurut prakiraan cuaca salju tidak akan turun sebelum natal. Para anak kecil berlari-lari di taman yang ditutupi selimut salju. Cagalli merapatkan jaketnya, membenarkan syal di lehernya. Meski sudah memakai tiga lapis pakaian, ternyata hawa dingin masih berhasil menembus pertahannya. Setengah berlari, perempuan berambut pirang ini memasuki sebuah kedai kopi tidak jauh dari kantornya. Semenjak kuliah, meminum kopi sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Tubuh dan otaknya tidak bisa sinkron jika tidak mendapatkan dosis kafeinnya di pagi hari. Selain itu, dia butuh kehangatan yang bisa dia dapatkan dari cup kopi panas yang akan dia beli nanti._

_Wajahnya terlihat kesal saat melihat antrian panjang yang sampai ke pintu masuk, bahkan dia nyaris tidak bisa masuk jika pria bertopi feodora itu tidak bersikap gentleman dengan mempersilahkan Cagalli masuk (bahkan membiarkan Cagalli menyerobot antriannya). Cagalli tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Dia sedang sibuk membaca pesan masuk di _smartphone_ miliknya, pesan dari kekasih kakak kembarnya, Kira Yamato. Entah sudah berapa kali Lacus memaksa Cagalli untuk setuju pergi ke kencan buta dengan sahabat pria Lacus. Cagalli menghargai usaha Lacus untuk membantunya menemukan pasangan yang tepat bagi Cagalli, tetapi cinta bukan prioritas utama dalam hidup Cagalli. Perusahaan ayah adopsinya, yayasan orang tua kandungnya, kedua hal itu sudah menyita seluruh waktu Cagalli. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk pergi makan malam dengan seorang pria, meski dia adalah sahabat Lacus Clyne sekali pun. Pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata ketika dia mencium aroma kopi yang biasa dia pesan, dengan mata membesar dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone dan mencari sumber aroma tersebut. Yang ternyata berdiri tiga kaki di hadapannya, seorang pria berambut navy blue memakai jaket kulit berkualitas bagus warna merah. Dia memegang dua cup yang mengeluarkan asap dan beraroma menyenangkan. "_Caramel Latte_ dengan _Cinnamon Topping _dan _Whipped Cream_."_

_Mulut Cagalli terbuka lebar, siapa pria ini? Dan bagaimana dia tahu kopi yang biasa dipesan Cagalli? Belum sempat dia bertanya, pria misterius kembali berkata. "Tetapi _Orange Muffin_-nya belum siap."_

_Dan sekarang Cagalli tambah bingung, siapa pria ini? Apa dia salah satu barista di kedai kopi ini? Tapi Cagalli yakin jika dia bukan barista di sini, dia kenal dengan semua barista. Apa dia barista baru? Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu pesanan Cagalli? Dan jaket yang dia gunakan, tidak mungkin seorang barista sanggup membelinya. "Kau tahu dari mana?"tanya Cagalli dengan bingung._

_Yang ditanya tersenyum. "Kau memiliki pemuja rahasia," dia berkedip. Memberikan cup kopi di tangan kanannya kepada Cagalli sebelum pergi. Sementara Cagalli hanya terdiam menatap punggung pria tersebut, hawa dingin sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dan bukan hanya karena sekarang dia tengah memegang cup berisi kopi yang masih panas._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Besoknya Cagalli kembali melihat pria itu, mengenakan jaket merah yang sama, tetapi kali ini dia duduk di sebuah meja di sudut kedai kopi. Di depannya ada satu cup kopi dan satu cangkir dan sekantong kertas, Cagalli bersumpah dari jarak dua puluh kaki dan di tempat yang penuh dengan berbagai aroma, dia bisa mencium aroma_ Orange Muffin _yang biasa dia_ _makan setiap pagi, kecuali kemarin karena dia harus buru-buru ke kantor. Ketika mata keduanya bertemu, pria itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu cup sebagai tanda kepada Cagalli untuk mendekat. Atau setidaknya begitu yang Cagalli artikan. Dengan hati-hati Cagalli berjalan menuju ke sudut tempat pria itu duduk._

"_Aku baru tahu kalau_ Orange Muffin _di kedai kopi ini merupakan produk andalan mereka."_ _Dia membuka percakapan sambil memberikan cup berisikan kopi yang sama seperti kemarin, dan kantong kertas yang berisi empat Orange Muffin._

"_Dua hari berturut-turut, aku terkesan." Cagalli tersenyum."Terima kasih..."_

_Seolah mengerti kenapa Cagalli tidak melanjutkan ucapan terima kasihnya, pria itu mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Athrun." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya._

_Namanya terdengar familier. Di mana Cagalli pernah mendengarnya? Menepis rasa penasarannya, Cagalli membalas uluran tangan pria itu. "Cagalli."_

"_Aku tahu," ia tersenyum. Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tenang, aku bukan_ stalker _atau sejenisnya. Aku sering minum kopi di sini, dan aku sering melihatmu. Tetapi aku rasa kau tidak pernah melihatku, karena kau selalu memesan kopi untuk dibawa pergi. Sementara aku minum di tempat,"Athrun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menunjuk tempat dia duduk sekarang. "selalu duduk di pojok sini."_

_Belum sempat Cagalli bicara, dering telepon membuat seluruh kalimat yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya hilang. Menggeram, dia membaca pesan masuk. Dia melirik Athrun dengan rasa bersalah, dua hari pria ini membelikannya kopi, dan dia tidak mau pergi begitu saja. Tetapi dia harus bersiap-siap, rapat dengan dewan direksi akan segera dimulai. Dan menjabat sebagai CEO bukan sebuah alasan yang membolehkan Cagalli untuk telat. "Maaf, aku–"_

"_Pergilah," Athrun tersenyum. "perusahaanmu lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kopi dan muffin ini?"_

_Athrun menyeringai. "Temui aku di sini jam delapan tepat. Aku harap kau sudah selesai kerja pada jam itu."_

"_Akan aku usahakan. Terima kasih, Athrun."_

_Athrun mengangkat cangkirnya tinggi seolah ingin melakukan_ toast.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tiga minggu semenjak Athrun memasuki hidup Cagalli, dan semenjak itu juga Cagalli merasa, beda...Ada perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah Cagalli rasakan setiap kali melihat Athrun, menerima pesan singkatnya, bahkan mendengar suaranya. Jika dia tidak salah ingat, ada ungkapan seperti ini 'Kau seperti merasakan ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutmu.' yang tentunya tidak mungkin jika dipikir-pikir. Tapi itu ungkapan, dan Cagalli rasa mulai memahami bagaimana jika ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Menggelitik._

_Athrun berbeda dengan pria-pria yang pernah Cagalli temui dalam hidupnya, pria itu cerdas, membuat Cagalli penasaran apa pekerjaannya. Setiap kali ditanya, Athrun hanya tersenyum dan tidak mau menjawab. Pria itu tahu kapan untuk diam, terutama ketika Cagalli sedang emosi. Pria itu tahu kapan untuk menenangkan hati Cagalli, tanpa perlu diminta. Dan yang terpenting, Cagalli tidak pernah merasa ingin untuk mendorong Athrun keluar dari hidupnya. Dia merasa nyaman, dan itu aneh. Aneh, tetapi menyenangkan..._

_Malam ini Cagalli setuju untuk menghadiri kencan buta yang telah direncakan Lacus entah dari kapan, hari ini dia tidak mendapat SMS dari Athrun semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu di kedai kopi di dekat kantornya. "Ada urusan di kantor," begitu katanya. Makanya tadi pagi Athrun hanya memberikan kopi dan _Orange Muffin_ seperti hari kedua mereka bertemu, padahal setelah hari itu mereka akan bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing. Apakah Cagalli kecewa? Jujur, iya. Dan dia merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karena begitu terobsesinya dia kepada pria yang baru dia kenal selama tiga minggu. Untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari Athrun, Cagalli setuju untuk menghadiri kencan yang dirancang oleh Lacus. Ya, meski itu artinya dia harus mengenakan gaun._

_Mungkin Haumea memiliki selera humor yang tidak akan pernah dimengerti oleh Cagalli, sebentar, sejak kapan Tuhan memiliki selera humor? Tapi rasanya, Cagalli benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang disiapkan oleh takdir baginya malam ini. Di samping Lacus Clyne berdiri pria yang telah menginvasi kehidupannya tiga minggu belakangan ini, dalam balutan jaket merah yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya. Lutut Cagalli terasa sangat lemas, tubuhnya mengigil tanpa jelas apa sebabnya._

"_Cagalli!" Lacus langsung menarik tubuh kaku Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang akhirnya kau setuju untuk bertemu dengan sahabatku," dia melirik ke belakang. "ini Athrun Zala. Anak dari Patrick Zala, pemilik _ZAFT Mobile Company_. Pria yang sudah hampir setahun berusaha aku kenalkan kepadamu!"_

_Rasanya isi perut Cagalli berontak ingin keluar dari mulutnya, pantas saja nama Athrun terdengar familier! Dia adalah anak tunggal dari Patrick Zala! Demi Haumea, bagaimana Cagalli bisa lupa itu?! Dia menggunakan _smartphone_ buatan _ZAFT Mobile_, Demi Haumea! Ketika keduanya tidak bergerak sama sekali, Lacus menatap mereka dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"_

"_Aku sudah mencuri start, itu kenapa Lacus." Jawab Athrun dengan seringai. Sementara Cagalli hanya tertawa tidak nyaman._

_Lacus menjerit bahagia. "Oh, Ya Tuhan! Kalian sudah saling kenal?!"_

"_Tidak sengaja," Cagalli menjawab."dalam kasusku. Tidak tahu dengan dia." Athrun tertawa geli saat dia ditunjuk._

"_Kau selalu menolak untuk bertemu denganku," Athrun mengangkat bahu. "aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu saja."_

_Keduanya tidak bicara lagi sebelum Lacus berdahem. "Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati makan malam kalian." Cagalli berusaha menahan tangan Lacus, tetapi sang diva hanya berdecak sebagai tanda agar Cagalli melepaskan tangannya. "Ini kencan kalian, aku tidak ingin menganggu."_

_Meski awalnya terkesan aneh dan kaku, akhir dari makan malam kali ini bisa dikatakan, lumayan bagus. Dan begitu juga makan malam selanjutnya selama dua tahun kemudian..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, ketika sosok seorang wanita berambut merah muda masuk, wajahnya sumringah. "Lacus." Cagalli berdiri dan menghadap ke arah sahabatnya.

"Hei pengantin wanita," ia tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Cagalli. "kau terlihat sangat cantik. Athrun sangat beruntung."

Cagalli tersenyum kaku, perutnya bergejolak aneh. Dia berharap pie apel yang dia makan tadi pagi tidak mengotori gaun pengantinnya, atau gaun Lacus. Dia gugup, dan semua orang mengatakan bahwa ini biasa. Jauh dalam lubuk hati Cagalli, dia tahu perasaan ini bukan perasaan gugup karena hendak menikah. Tetapi dia belum tahu perasaan apa ini, jadi dia mengikuti perkataan orang-orang. Ini hanya perasaan gugup, begitulah Cagalli berkata kepada dirinya sendiri semenjak 72 jam silam. Atau mungkin, semenjak Cagalli mengatakan 'iya' ketika Athrun melamarnya. Dan itu tiga bulan yang lalu...

"Tentu saja kau gugup, Cagalli! Kau akan menikah dengan pria yang kau cintai!" Lacus memegang erat kedua tangan Cagalli, ada harapan dalam mata Lacus. Sebagai orang yang berusaha untuk memperkenalkan Cagalli kepada Athrun, Lacus adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari calon pengantin wanita bahkan, jika Cagalli boleh jujur.

"Meski kalian pernah bertengkar, tapi lihat, kalian berbaikan lagi bukan?" Lacus tersenyum. "Sebab kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama, cinta. Dan kalian berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian."

Cagalli tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal perasaan, apa lagi yang namanya cinta. Tapi sialnya, cinta membuat hidup Cagalli yang awalnya damai menjadi runyam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Part Three : Trouble in-the-so-called-Paradise**

_Cagalli mempercepat langkahnya, kadar kafein dalam tubuhnya sudah melewati batas kewajaran. Oke, memang manusia tidak memiliki kadar kafein. Itu hanya sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh Cagalli. Dia nyaris memaki pria yang menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk ke dalam kedai kopi langganannya, dengan kesal dia melihat siapa pria itu, dan melihat mata merah yang sudah lama menghilang dari hidupnya."Shinn..."_

"_Hai, lama tidak jumpa Cagalli..."_

_Harus diakui, pertemuan ini benar-benar aneh. Setelah menghilang begitu saja dari hidup Cagalli, dan pria ini kembali seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Perempuan bermata hazel itu menatap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam di hadapannya. Semenjak mereka duduk bersama, keduanya seolah bisu. _Caramel Latte_ pesanan Cagalli sudah mendingin, sementara es di _Lemonade Tea_ milik Shinn sudah mencair. Untungnya hari ini Cagalli tidak_ _harus ke kantor, sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan, sebentar biar kita lihat dulu jam berapa sekarang, oh, sudah jam sembilan, itu artinya Cagalli menghabiskan waktu satu jam dengan bengong dan bicara sendiri dalam benaknya. Kesal, Cagalli akhirnya buka mulut._

"_Sampai berapa lama kau mau menghambur-hamburkan waktuku?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli." kata Shinn tiba-tiba._

_Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Cagalli untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatkan oleh Shinn. Dan itu membuatnya gugup, otaknya jadi konslet mendadak. Pupilnya membesar. "Ap, apa maksudmu, Shinn?"_

_Dengan perlahan Shinn meraih tangan Cagalli yang berada di atas meja, dalam hati Cagalli memaki dirinya sendiri karena dia membiarkan tangannya berada di atas meja, heck mana dia tahu jika Shinn akan menggenggam tangannya dengan perasaan penuh cinta seperti ini! "Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli Yula Athha. Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tidak berani mengatakannya, karena aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita. Tetapi saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke PLANT untuk kuliah, aku tahu aku mungkin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi." Shinn menghela napas. "Aku marah, kesal, emosi. Aku minta maaf karena aku marah padamu waktu itu."_

_Mulut Cagalli terbuka lebar, dengan kasar dia melepaskan tangan Shinn. "Waow, tiga tahun, Shinn Asuka!" dia berteriak, membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka. "Aku memikirkan apa yang salah denganku waktu itu, kenapa kau marah kepadaku!"_

"_Cagalli, aku..." Shinn berusaha meraih tangan Cagalli, tetapi ditepis. Belum sempat Cagalli meluapkan emosinya, dia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pundaknya._

"_Cagalli, ada apa?"_

_Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat senang mendengar suara Athrun, lebih dari hari-hari biasanya. Dengan cepat Cagalli berdiri dan menatap Athrun. "Ayo keluar dari sini."_

"_Cagalli..." Shinn memanggil Cagalli, tetapi yang dipanggil tidak menggubrisnya, sementara Athrun melihat pria yang terus memanggil Cagalli dan yang dipanggil bergantian dengan penuh pertanyaan._

"_Apa yang terjadi di sana, Cagalli?" tanya Athrun setelah mereka berjalan cukukp jauh dari kedai kopi._

"_Mantan sahabatku tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, setelah tiga tahun silam dia marah tanpa alasan kepadaku!" Cagalli menjelaskan dengan nada tinggi._

_Wajah Athrun mengeras, Cagalli tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada Athrun. Kenapa? Padahal mereka sudah hampir tiga bulan bertemu, oke, memang mereka belum resmi pacaran. Tapi tetap saja. Perempuan mana yang lupa menceritakan tentang sahabat laki-lakinya yang menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya? "Kau, tidak pernah cerita soal ini..."_

"_Karena ini tidak penting Athrun!" Cagalli menempis udara di depannya. "Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan Shinn lagi."_

_Athrun menggeleng. "Aku kecewa kepadamu, Cagalli. Aku kira tidak ada rahasia di antara kita." Wajah Cagalli memucat setelah mendengarnya. "Aku sudah jujur kepadamu, aku sudah menceritakan semua tentang hidupku kepadamu. Tapi kau," Athrun menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "aku benar-benar tidak percaya... Urusan apakah kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi atau tidak, itu lain lagi..."_

_Wajah Cagalli seperti mayat hidup, putih pucat, seolah darah berhenti mengalir dalam tubuhnya. "Athrun, aku..."_

"_Nampaknya kau belum percaya kepadaku seratus persen, Cagalli." Sekarang giliran Cagalli yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang penting baginya, ketika Athrun menjauhinya dan membiarkannya tenggelam di antara lautan manusia yang hiruk-pikuk._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lacus sudah lama pergi ketika Cagalli kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Cagalli ingin tertawa setiap kali mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Entah bagaimana dia bisa melaluinya. Dia seperti berada di neraka, berusaha menghubungi Athrun untuk meluruskan situasi ini. Tetapi Athrun menolaknya, Lacus berusaha menjadi penengah dalam masalah ini, tetapi dia juga tidak berhasil. 'Baru kali ini Athrun menatapku dengan mata sedingin itu,' begitu katanya setelah Lacus menemui Athrun untuk membicarakan hubungan Cagalli dengan Athrun.

Seminggu pertama dia kacau dan berusaha menghindar dari Shinn, minggu kedua dia berusaha melakukan apa pun agar dia bisa melupakan Athrun. Dan untuk kali ini, Cagalli berterima kasih kepada Haumea karena memberikannya pengalihan perhatian yang terbaik yang pernah Cagalli dapatkan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Part Four : A Blonde** **Distraction**

_Delapan hari setelah kejadian di kedai kopi, Cagalli memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk berhenti menangis dan kembali ke kehidupannya. Dunia tidak akan berhenti berputar hanya karena kehidupan cintanya berantakan. Dia mendapat kabar bahwa Hibiki Foundation, yayasan yang didirikan orang tua kandungnya berdasarkan wasiat mereka sebelum meninggal akan mengadakan sebuah acara penggalan dana, dan mereka meminta Cagalli, sebagai pemilik yayasan untuk hadir di acara tersebut. Awal yang baik untuk keluar dari lubang penderitaan ini, begitu batin Cagalli._

_Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Hibiki Foundation untuk mengecek persiapan acara yang akan diadakan enam hari lagi. Dia disambut dengan ramah oleh Reverend Malchio, pemimpin yayasan. Dia menjelaskan kegiatan secara mendetil, Cagalli mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ketika dia melihat Lacus, dia kira sang diva datang ke sini untuk membahas hubungannya dengan Athrun, syukurlah bukan. Dia adalah pengisi acara nanti. Ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian Cagalli, sang fotografer acara ini. Namanya..._

"_Rey Za Burrel, salam kenal." Pria berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Salam kenal, Rey." Cagalli menerima uluran tangan Rey. "Maaf, tapi selama ini yang aku tahu kau hanya fokus di foto nuansa alam." Rey mengangguk. "Kenapa sekarang kau mau menerima kontrak menjadi fotografer sebuah acara yang tidak ada unsur alamnya? Maaf jika pertanyaanku..."_

_Tawa Rey menghentikan kalimat Cagalli. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Setahun yang silam, ayahku menantangku untuk memotret hal yang lain. Dan yah," Rey menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "aku terima tantangan itu."_

_Alis Cagalli naik sebelah, tertarik mendengarnya. Semua orang tahu siapa ayah Rey, Rau Le Creuset. Fotografer handal yang memenangkan banyak penghargaan dan ahli dalam bidang foto alam, manusia, olahraga, hingga bawah laut. Cagalli sedikit bisa memahami perasaan Rey, ketika hidupnya dipenuhi dengan ekspetasi orang-orang yang mengagumi ayah mereka. Keduanya hidup dalam bayang-bayang kebesaran ayah mereka, dan keduanya berjuang untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa lebih baik dari sang ayah._

"_Aku harap kau berhasil," Cagalli tersenyum._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Acara yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, untunglah selama persiapan Lacus tidak membicarakan tentang Athrun. Meski dia sangat khawatir dengan Cagalli, tetapi Lacus harus bisa profesional._

_Untuk menghindari kemacetan, Cagalli memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel tempat acara penggalan dana dilaksanakan. Tempatnya di bukit di luar kota Orb, Cagalli merasa ini keputusan yang tepat daripada harus menyetir selama empat jam di pagi-pagi buta. Dia membuka jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan beranda kamarnya, yang menghadap langsung ke langit timur, yang saat ini tengah bermandikan cahaya kuning ke-oranye. Cagalli tersenyum senang, menghirup udara pagi yang bersih, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia dapatkan di pusat kota. Dia merapatkan jubah tidurnya untuk mengusir hawa dingin di pagi musim semi, matanya tertuju ke halaman hotel di bawah. Dan Cagalli melihat sosok seorang pria berambut pirang tengah memotret matahari terbit, rambut pirangnya bercahaya terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang belum sepenuhnya muncul di ufuk timur. Cagalli tertegun, karena dia yakin jarak dari kamarnya ke bawah cukup jauh. Tetapi kenapa dia merasa bahwa dia bisa tahu bahwa orang itu tengah tersenyum bahagia sekarang?_

_Ketika pria itu menoleh ke beranda Cagalli, dia merasakan tatapan intens dari sosok itu. Tetapi tatapan itu tidak membuatnya panik atau takut, dia merasakan hal lain. Perasaan yang tidak dia ketahui apa itu. Tapi yang pasti, dia merasa sangat damai melihat pria pirang yang masih bermandikan cahaya matahari terbit di bawah sana. Dan dia penasaran, apakah pria itu memikirkan hal yang sama._

_Cagalli tidak tahu bahwa pria pirang tersebut mengawasinya melalui lensa kamera._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tentu saja Athrun hadir di acara penggalan dana ini, Cagalli nyaris pingsan saat melihat mobil Athrun memasuki halaman hotel. Dengan cepat dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dan bersikap profesional, dan untungnya Athrun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika dia berjabat tangan dengan Athrun, dia merasakan tangannya mendingin, otaknya berhenti bekerja, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Dia benar-benar hampir pingsan jika saja suara kamera Rey tidak menyadarkannya. Setelah mengatakan terima kasih atas kehadirannya, Cagalli mempersilahkan Athrun masuk. Mungkin pria itu sedikit terkejut karena Cagalli terlihat sangat profesional, bahkan senyum yang ia berikan, sangat politikus sekali. Yah, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pengacara muda yang tengah naik daun dan memimpin satu perusahaan dan pemilik sebuah yayasan yang bergerak di bidang kemanusiaan? Menyembunyikan dan mengendalikan perasaan pribadi adalah salah satu syarat pekerjaannya._

_Selama acara Cagalli berusaha untuk tidak melirik Athrun, dan itu sangat menggoda untuk dilakukan. Dia takut jika dia melakukannya, perasaan yang sedari tadi dia bendung akan meluap dan itu tidak bagus. Untungnya, Rey selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Athrun. Entah apakah Rey sadar atau tidak dengan hal itu, tetapi Cagalli mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Rey nanti. Jika pria itu bertanya apa alasannya, Cagalli bisa bilang untuk kerja kerasnya._

_Acaranya selesai tepat jam sepuluh malam, beberapa tamu undangan sudah ada yang pulang sebelumnya, ada juga yang pulang dan sisanya memilih untuk menginap di kamar yang telah disediakan oleh panitia. Hotel ini milik kakak kembar Cagalli, Kira Yamato. Dan selama seminggu hotel ini khusus untuk panita acara dan tamu undangan. Memang salah karena Cagalli hanya membayar setengah dari harga sewa, tadinya bahkan Kira tidak mau menerima bayaran. Tetapi Cagalli meminta Kira untuk bersikap profesional, dan akhirnya Kira mau menerima pembayaran, walau hanya setengah._

_Dia berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang hotel, malam ini rembulan tengah penuh dan bintang tidak sedang bersembunyi di balik langit malam. Cagalli bukan tipe romantis, tetapi dengan situasi seperti ini, ditambah dengan lentera-lentara yang digantung di pepohonan, lilin-lilin yang mengapung di atas permukaan kolam beralaskan piring kecil, Cagalli harus mengakui jiwa romantisnya hidup. Cahaya kilat membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli, dia melihat sang fotografer pirang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya._

"_Anda sangat menakjubkan hari ini." Rey memuji. "Anda memang tidak memiliki darah Uzumi Nara Athha, tetapi Anda dibesarkan oleh beliau. Dan saya melihat hasilnya hari ini."_

_Cagalli tertawa. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Oh dan, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu."_

_Rey membungkukkan badannya. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa menjadi bagian dari tim hebat ini."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak langsung istirahat, Rey?"_

"_Dan melewatkan momen untuk memotret wajah bahagia dan lega para kru?" Rey menggeleng. "Aku akan istirahat jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku abadikan."_

_Cagalli tertegun, kehilangan suara. Mungkin ini pengaruh alkohol, atau ini pengaruh cahaya rembulan yang menyinari wajah Rey, tetapi pria itu terlihat sangat tampan... "Apakah kau juga mengabadikan diriku?"_

"_Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku abadikan."_

_Cagalli tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tetapi dia ingat atau lebih tepatnya kembali merasakan kupu-kupu yang dulu sempat dia rasakan ketika bersama dengan Athrun ketika melihat Rey tersenyum kepadanya._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Dua minggu setelah acara itu, Hibiki Foundation melakukan pameran foto acara penggalan dana. Semua orang memuji hasil karya Rey Za Burrel, bahkan ayahnya datang sendiri ke pameran ini. Cagalli yang menenami Rey sepanjang malam langsung gugup saat bertatap muka langsung dengan Rau Le __Creuset__, pria itu sangat mirip dengan Rey. Menurut cerita dan foto, Rey itu seperti Rau muda yang datang dari masa lalu. Mungkin itu alasan Rey memanjangkan rambutnya, agar dia sedikit memiliki perbedaan dengan ayahnya yang berambut pendek._

"_Kau berhasil melewati tantangan pertamaku," Rau berkata. "selamat."_

_Rey tertawa gugup. "Jika bukan karena Cagalli, aku tidak akan pernah berhasil."_

_Si pemilik nama menjadi pusat perhatian, membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Rau tersenyum, dia menarik tangan kanan Cagalli dengan lembut dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Senang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Anda."_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Jika saya boleh jujur," Rau menoleh ke belakang, matanya tertuju ke pigura besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Pigura foto Cagalli yang diambil oleh Rey saat matahari terbit di pagi sebelum acara penggalangan dana dimulai. "itu adalah foto terbaik di sini."_

_Pipi Cagalli tambah memerah, dia baru tahu bahwa pria pirang yang dia lihat waktu itu ternyata Rey. Cagalli sendiri tidak percaya bahwa dirinya memang bisa terlihat cantik, dan damai. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya yang putih, rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit berwarna oranye karena terkena cahaya matahari pagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat rileks, bahagia dan damai, sesuatu yang Cagalli yakin tidak akan pernah dia perlihatkan kepada orang selain dirinya, heck bahkan dirinya sendiri saja jarang melihatnya dalam kondisi rileks._

_Tetapi Rey berhasil mengabadikan momen itu, dan dia orang pertama yang melihat wajah damai Cagalli._

"_Kau pandai memilih momen, Rey. Matahari terbit bisa dikatakan sebagai awal baru, dan memang begitu bukan?"_

_Rey dan Cagalli mengangguk bersamaan._

"_Setelah malam menguasai belahan bumi ini, matahari pagi datang dan membawa cahaya kehidupan. Menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi yang bisa dia capai dengan cahayanya." Rau menatap Cagalli yang tenggelam dalam penjelasan Rau. Dia sedang berusaha mengaplikasikan ucapan Rau ke dalam kondisi kehidupannya yang sekarang. "Dan dengan penggalangan dana ini, bisa dikatakan merupakan awal bagi Hibiki Foundation untuk serius dalam kegiatannya menyelamatkan hutan-hutan di wilayah perbatasan Orb dengan PLANT."_

"_Ya, Anda benar. Dan sesungguhnya," dia melirik Rey. "awal baru ini bukan hanya untuk Hibiki Foundation saja. Awal baru ini juga untukku."_

"_Ho?" Rau menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

_Cagalli tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih karena telah membuka mata saya untuk melihat awal baru yang diberikan oleh Haumea kepada saya."_

_Rey menatap Cagalli dan ayahnya bergantian dengan tatapan bingung seolah keduanya baru saja berbicara menggunakan bahasa alien atau bahasa asing yang tidak dia pahami._

"_Sama-sama. Aku senang jika bisa membantu."_

_Cagalli melihat Rey yang mengerutkan kening. Tatapannya penuh dengan harapan dan itu membuat Rey tambah bingung dan penasaran dengan pembicaran Cagalli dengan ayahnya._

_Awal yang baru, itulah yang sekarang Cagalli lihat. _

_Rey Za Burrel adalah awal barunya._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pengalihan perhatian tersebut bekerja sangat baik, selama empat bulan penuh nama Athrun Zala tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Cagalli. Dia sering mengunjungi pameran foto dengan Rey atau mengunjungi pameran foto hasil karya pria pirang itu. Terkadang Rey datang ke sidang Cagalli. Tentu saja dia terkejut saat melihat Rey berdiri di ruang sidang, memotretnya, untung sidang yang dihadiri Rey adalah sidang terbuka sehingga wartawan boleh masuk. Tetapi harus Cagalli akui, Rey memang pandai menangkap momen, seluruh foto dirinya sangat hidup, dapat menceritakan semuanya. Selain itu Rey suka menyelinap ke acara yang diadakan oleh Hibiki Foundation, atau Perusahaan Athha. Rey selalu menemukan cara untuk bisa berada di dekat Cagalli, dan Cagalli, tanpa merasa dipaksa, dengan senang hati merelakan waktunya untuk berada di dekat Rey.

Cagalli yang dulunya tidak bisa memasak mulai mahir, meski awalnya Rey harus sakit perut selama seminggu karena Cagalli menggunakan terlalu banyak cabai setelah mencicipi masakan Cagalli. Tapi yah, dia mulai membaik. Dia juga mulai mentolelir film romantis, _genre _film yang paling anti Cagalli nonton. Jika dulu Cagalli tidak pernah ke bioskop, Rey berhasil menariknya masuk ke dalam studio.

Semuanya sangat sempurna untuk sebuah awal baru dalam kehidupan Cagalli...

Sayangnya, Haumea tidak suka melihat Cagalli bahagia, atau paling tidak begitu yang Cagalli pikir dan percaya. Sebab, dua sumber masalah Cagalli sebelumnya kembali hadir dalam hidupnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Part Five : To Mend a Broken Relationship**

_Cagalli mengapit _smartphone _di antara dagu dan bahunya sementara tangan kirinya memegang cup kopi panas dan tangan kanannya memegang _folder _berwarna biru tua. Fokus_ _matanya tertuju ke folder tersebut sementara pikirannya tertuju kepada orang yang menelepon diujung sana sehingga dia tidak melihat seseorang berlari menghampirinya hingga orang itu berteriak. "Cagalli!"_

_Si pemilik nama hampir saja menumpahkan kopinya, dia mengutuk orang tersebut dalam hati. Setelah teleponnya selesai, dia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat orang nomor dua yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat. "Shinn Asuka..."_

_Napas pria itu berembun, cuaca pagi ini memang sangat dingin ditambah hujan mengguyur Orb City dari kemarin sore. "Cagalli, aku," Shinn berhenti bicara. Cagalli menatapnya dan seolah berkata 'Cepat-katakan-apa-yang-kau-inginkan!' membuat Shin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku minta maaf."_

"_Untuk? Membuatku terlambat? Nyaris menumpahkan kopiku? Atau karena bersikap seperti orang kurang ajar sebulan kemarin? Tiga tahun menghilang dari hidupku, dan kemudian dengan mudahnya kau kembali masuk dalam hidupku dan menyatakan cinta kepadaku?"_

_Mulut Shinn terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas, terkejut dengan sikap blak-blakan Cagalli. "Ah, um, semuanya, aku kira..."_

"_Apa hanya itu yang kau inginkan?"_

_Shinn mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingin maafmu dan, kau tahu, memulai hubungan kita dari awal." Agar Cagalli tidak salah paham, Shinn menjelaskan. "Persahabatan kita. Aku tahu mungkin..."_

"_Aku merindukan sahabatku, Shinn Asuka." Cagalli memotong penjelasan Shinn. "Jika pria itu sudah kembali, tolong beri tahu aku." katanya sambil berlalu pergi. Tetapi Shinn sempat melihat tatapan sedih Cagalli._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Bagaimana pagimu?" tanya Rey dari telepon. Cagalli bisa mendengar suara ribut di belakang suara Rey, di mana pria itu sekarang?_

"_Ugh, buruk." Cagalli menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Baru kali ini Cagalli berharap dia menolak untuk memimpin perusahaan ayahnya agar dia bisa fokus mengejar karirnya sebagai pengacara. Memiliki dua pekerjaan ternyata sangat sulit, Cagalli tiba-tiba salut dengan mereka yang memiliki tiga bahkan sampai lima pekerjaan paruh waktu. Cagalli penasaran bagaimana mereka mengatur waktu mereka yang sangat sedikit, sementara kantor menuntut waktu yang lebih banyak dari yang bisa kita sediakan._

_Rey tertawa. "Ada orang yang menyerobot antrianmu?"_

"_Aku harap itu masalahnya," Cagalli mendengus. "Shinn menemuiku."_

_Rey tahu siapa Shinn Asuka, apa hubungannya dengan Cagalli dan apa yang dia perbuat sebulan yang lalu. Dia juga tahu Athrun Zala dan sejarahnya dengan Cagalli. Jika wanita pirang itu boleh jujur, Rey telah mengetahui seluruh aspek dalam hidupnya. Dan itu aneh, sebab Rey tidak pernah menuntut Cagalli untuk menceritakan setiap detil kehidupannya. Cagalli SUKARELA menceritakan segalanya, dia penasaran dengan komentar Rey yang kadang serius tapi bisa menyeleneh. Ketika dia bersama Athrun, dia merasa masih perlu untuk membangun dinding. Tetapi dia tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa dia merasa nyaman bersama Athrun, tetapi dia masih membuat jarak, tidak jauh memang. Agar Athrun tidak sadar bahwa Cagalli mejaga jarak, dan Cagalli tetap berada di balik dinding yang dia buat. Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Cagalli juga tidak mengerti. Dia merasa nyaman tetapi masih perlu berhati-hati di dekat Athrun._

_Sementara Rey, dia tidak menghancurkan dinding Cagalli. Dia mengitarinya, mencari sebuah retakan di dinding tersebut. Karena dia tahu, tidak peduli setebal apa sebuah dinding, dia akan memiliki celah, meski sangat kecil. Menggunakan daya observasinya, dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik dinding melalui celah tersebut. Dan Cagalli, bukan merasa kalah atau terpaksa, dia meruntuhkan dindingnya sendiri. Karena dia penasaran dengan orang yang berhasil melihat siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya dari celah terkecil sekali pun._

_Baru Rey, yang membuat Cagalli penasaran._

"_Apa dia menyatakan cintanya lagi kepadamu?"_

_Cagalli tertawa pelan. "Tidak, dia ingin berteman denganku lagi."_

_Sunyi beberapa saat, Rey tahu ada kelanjutannya, jadi dia bertanya. "Tapi?"_

_Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku terlanjut kecewa kepadanya. Dia pergi begitu saja dan kemudian muncul seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!"_

"_Jika kau memang merindukan sahabatmu, seharusnya kau memaafkan dia. Hubungan kalian memang tidak akan sama, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali."_

_Cagalli menghela napas. "Akan aku coba."_

"_Bagus. Oh, sebentar," Rey terlibat percakapan dengan seseorang. Nampaknya Rey sedang berada di loasi pemotretan. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Modelnya sudah siap."_

_Setelah acara penggalangan dana yang digelar oleh Hibiki Foundation, Rey mendapat banyak tawaran pekerjaan karena dia berhasil menangkap momen dengan tepat. Dan selama sebulan ini dia sangat sibuk, seperti Cagalli._

_Tapi sesibuk apa pun mereka, keduanya berhasil menemukan celah untuk bertemu. Cagalli membutuhkan teman untuk mengobrol, dan saat ini hanya Rey yang bisa dia andalkan._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Makan malam keluarga Athha-Yamato berlangsung dengan sangat baik dan damai. Kira __dan Lacus baru kembali dari bulan madu mereka beberapa hari silam__, __Caridad berharap pasangan muda itu akan segera memiliki momongan, sementara __Uzumi kembali mempertanyakan kehidupan cinta Cagalli. __Awalnya dia sangat bersyukur karena percakapan terus berputar-putar di Kira dan Lacus, karena mereka baru saja menikah sebulan silam. Tapi ayahnya tidak membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lebih lama. __Dia tidak mau menceritakannya kepada orang selain Rey, apalagi ini ayahnya, orang yang membesarkan dia! Cagalli hanya mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, dan memang semuanya baik-baik saja hingga acara makan malam selesai dan dia melihat Athrun. Dia memaki dalam hati, baru seminggu yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Shinn, dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan Athrun. Cagalli penasaran dengan rencana Haumea terhadap dirinya._

_Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada keluarganya, Cagalli berjalan ke arah Athrun yang berdiri di luar restoran."Hai," Cagalli hanya memutar matanya bosan. Apakah tidak ada kata sapaan selain'hei'?_

"_Kau terlihat cantik, Cagalli." Puji Athrun. Wajah Cagalli memerah karena dia belum pernah dipuji 'cantik' sebelumnya, dan dia tidak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya cantik._

_Cagalli merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan untuk mengendalikan emosi. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Aku mau minta maaf atas sikapku waktu itu, aku," Athrun mengembuskan napas, "aku salah."_

"_Ya?" Cagalli sebetulnya bisa menebak arah percakapan ini, tetapi dia ingin memastikannya._

"_Bisakah kita memulai dari awal lagi?"_

_Cagalli terdiam beberapa saat, tapi rasanya seperti berjam-jam. "Akan aku pikirkan," dia berjalan melewati Athrun dengan tubuh tegap dan mata tertuju lurus ke depan, tidak melirik ke samping. Hanya ada satu orang yang ingin dia temui sekarang, dan ke sanalah kakinya melangkah._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Seringai Rey mengembang saat melihat Cagalli berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dalam balutan gaun, ini yang kedua kalinya dia melihat Cagalli menggunakan gaun. "Setelah makan malam dengan keluargamu kau langsung ke sini? Tolong jangan katakan terjadi sesuatu."_

"_Akan aku jelaskan nati, sekarang bolehkah aku masuk dulu ke dalam?" kata Cagalli memelas. Rey tertawa dan mempersilahkan Cagalli untuk masuk. Dia mengambil jaket Cagalli sebelum wanita itu melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya, dan itu menarik perhatian Rey._

"_Hak tinggi, sungguh?" Rey tertawa, membuatnya mendapat satu pukulan di pundaknya. "Ouch, sakit Cagalli."_

"_Makan malam yang menyebalkan," Cagalli berteriak dari dapur untuk mengambil jus jeruk. Ini bukan kali pertama si wanita pirang datang ke apartemen Rey. Mungkin ini yang kedua, atau tiga? Entah, Cagalli sudah lupa. Selama sebulan, Cagalli yakin setiap jum'at malam dia selalu pergi ke tempat Rey dan menonton film sambil makan _popcorn_. Kemudian hari sabtu mereka seharian akan menonton film atau serial televisi, memesan _pizza_ atau jika Rey sedang mood untuk masak, mereka akan berhenti menonton untuk makan siang, keduanya akan terlibat beberapa percakapan sebelum akhirnya mereka, biasanya akan tertidur di ruang menonton atau lanjut menonton sampai malam, dan kembali bingung apakah mereka akan memesan makanan atau Rey kembali memasak. Terkadang Rey juga mengajari Cagalli untuk memasak, dan bisa dikatakan hasilnya cukup bagus._

_Awalnya Cagalli tidak sengaja datang ke tempat Rey untuk melihat hasil foto dari acara penggalangan dana, saat itu Rey baru saja mau memulai rutinitasnya di akhir pekan, menonton. Tidak ingin dinilai sebagai tuan rumah yang tidak ramah, Rey mengajak Cagalli untuk ikut menonton sambil melihat-lihat foto yang diinginkan Cagalli. Dan siapa kira, menonton di home theater pribadi dalam keadaan gelap sambil makan _popcorn_ dan minum soda, tertawa lepas dan mengomentari film tanpa harus memikirkan apakah penonton lain akan terganggung atau tidak, bahkan melempar _popcorn_ ke layar televisi memberikan perasaan bahagia tersendiri untuk Cagalli? Dia dan Kira tidak memiliki kehidupan remaja seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya. Mereka sudah dituntut untuk sempurna diusia yang belum matang, memaksa mereka untuk tidak menjalankan kehidupan remaja seperti teman-teman seusia mereka._

_Dan Rey memberikan Cagalli kesempatan untuk mengalami kehidupan remaja yang terlewat olehnya._

_Biasanya Cagalli tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang memasuki kehidupannya, apalagi ini sampai memasuki _personal space_ seperti dia membiarkan Rey memasukinya. Tetapi semua terasa wajar, sebab Rey mengenalnya. Dia jauh lebih memahami Cagalli dibandingkan si wanita pirang mengenal dirinya sendiri._

_Cagalli melihat Rey sudah duduk bersila di sofa empuknya sambil memangku semangkuk popcorn dan film sudah dimulai."Kau bawa minum?" tanya Rey tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar._

"_Ya," jawab Cagalli sambil meletakkan sebotol minuman soda di meja dan dua gelas berisi es. Dia duduk di sebelah Rey, bahu keduanya bersentuhan. "Ugh, aku benci gaun. Kenapa aku setuju dengan Lacus untuk memakai gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi?" Perhatian Cagalli tertuju ke arah layar televisi, seringai terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. "Titanic, huh? Dan siapa yang waktu itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka film romantis?"_

_Rey tersenyum."Aku kira sudah waktu untukmu belajar menonton film dengan _genre romance_."_

_Cagalli tertawa. Dia memang tidak begitu suka dengan film romantis, tetapi semenjak mengikuti rutinitas Rey yang satu ini, dia mulai belajar untuk menonton film romantis. Biasanya temanya petualangan, atau misteri apa pun asal bukan _full romance_. Jadi sekarang adalah pertama kalinya Cagalli menonton film yang benar-benar _full romance_. "Jika aku tewas karena keracunan __mengkonsumsi film yang terlalu manis, kau harus bertanggung jawab__."_

_Rey tertawa dan merangkul Cagalli. "Ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan mengizinkanmu menonton serial Hannibal, lagi.__" Wajah Cagalli seolah berkata 'terima-kasih-kau-yang-terbaik!' "Tapi aku ragu jika Titanic memiliki kadar kemanisan yang bisa membuatmu tewas." Keduanya kembali tertawa._

_Perhatian mereka tertuju ke layar televisi beberapa saat hingga Rey berkata. "__J__adi kapan__ kau mau cerita apa yang terjadi setelah makan malam dengan keluargamu__?__"_

_Mulut Cagalli terbuka lebar. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau yang membuatku kesal terjadi setelah makan malam dengan keluargaku?"_

"_Kau baru saja memberi tahuku."_

_Sekarang giliran Cagalli yang tertawa. "Baiklah, Sherlock. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menonton terlebih dulu, baru nanti aku menceritakan kasusku?"_

"_Cukup adil."_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberikannya kesempatan kedua?" Film sudah lama terlupakan semenjak adegan Leonardo DiCaprio menolong Kate Winslet, atau lebih tepatnya menghentikan Rose untuk loncat dari Titanic. Sebab dua penonton lebih suka membicarakan masalah cinta dalam kehidupan nyata daripada menonton kisah cinta._

"_Aku tidak tahu," Cagalli menggeleng, mengambil popcorn dari mangkuk kaca besar yang nyaris kosong. Dia duduk menyamping, berhadapan dengan Rey._

"_Berikan dia kesempatan kedua, tidak mudah bagi seorang pria untuk meminta maaf kepada seorang wanita." Rey meminum soda dari gelas yang dia pegang daritadi. "Jika dia melakukannya, berarti wanita itu sangat berarti baginya."_

_Saat Cagalli melihat ke layar televisi, film sudah sampai ke adegan sang kapten Titanic mengurung dirinya di dalam ruangan. "Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa akan aku coba."_

"_Kalau begitu cobalah." Cagalli bisa melihat senyum tulus Rey bahkan dalam cahaya seminim ini._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli merindukan masa-masa itu, ketika dia belum terikat dengan Athrun, saat dia masih bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan menonton di tempat Rey atau di tempatnya. Dia ingin tertawa jika ingat Athrun pernah memuji masakannya. Pujian itu tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan jika dia tidak mengenal Rey Za Burrel.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Cagalli, dia memarahi dirinya karena telah merusak _make_-_up _yang telah dia pakai beberapa jam sebelumnya. Seharusnya dia bahagia, dia memang bahagia. Tetapi dia melakukan kesalahan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Part Six : ****Desperate**** Decision**

_Mengikuti saran Rey, Cagalli memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Athrun. Hubungannya dengan Shinn mulai membaik tiga bulan belakangan ini. Semakin membaik hubungan dengan Shinn dan Athrun, semakin memburuk hubungannya dengan Rey. Selama tiga bulan, mereka hanya lima kali melakukan rutinitas yang mereka sebut 'movie weekend' padahal dulu lima kali dalam sebulan. Sekali lagi alasan pekerjaan yang keduanya gunakan, tetapi Cagalli tahu Rey sengaja menjauh karena dia ingin memberikan dua pria lainnya waktu untuk mengenal Cagalli seperti dia telah mengenal Cagalli. Supaya mereka bisa mengerti Cagalli._

_Tapi pria kelahiran 27 September ini salah, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya sebaik Rey._

_Dia tidak mau memaksa, oleh sebab itu Cagalli membiarkan Rey menjauh darinya dan menyibukkan diri dengan Shinn atau Athrun. Wanita kelahiran 18 Mei itu mengatakan kepada Shinn bahwa mereka tidak lebih dari sahabat, dan berharap Shinn menghargai keputusannya. Sementara Athrun, ya mereka akhirnya resmi pacaran. Sayangnya dengan perubahan status ini, tidak ada yang berubah dalam hubungan mereka. Segala kegiatan mereka hanya sebatas makan malam, bertemu pagi hari di kedai kopi dekat kantor Cagalli, pergi bersama ke sebuah acara resmi. Hanya berputar-putar di wilayah itu saja._

_Baru sekarang, Cagalli merindukan _movie weekend_ yang biasa dia lakukan bersama dengan Rey... Demi Haumea, bahkan dia merindukan Rey! Senyum pria itu, tawanya, tatapan dinginnya jika dia sedang melamun atau berusaha menakut-nakuti Cagalli, rasa bangga yang terpancar darinya setelah selesai memasak. Wajah bahagianya jika dia berhasil menangkap momen yang tepat dengan kameranya._

_Rasa rindu Cagalli kepada Athrun tidak pernah sebesar rasa rindunya kepada sang pria beriris abu-abu tersebut._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Ketika dia melihat Rey di ambang pintu apartemennya, Cagalli tidak berbohong dia memang sangat bahagia, bahkan dia berteriak seperti seorang anak kecil dan langsung memeluk Rey._

_Rey melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Cagalli, sementara dagunya menyentuh pundak kiri Cagalli. "Kau terlihat kacau, Cagalli."_

"_Waow, deduksi yang bagus, Sherlock!" Cagalli tertawa, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menangis. Well duh, dia memang menangis, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk membalas ucapan Rey. "Ke mana saja kau, Rey? Menjauh begitu saja dariku! Sudah bosan?"_

"_Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu," Rey membiarkan dirinya dituntun untuk masuk ke dalam oleh Cagalli. "aku diajak untuk ikut ekspedisi."_

"_Ekspedisi?"_

"_Ya, ke wilayah terluar dari Kerajaan Skandinavia. Kau tahu kan di sana banyak beruang cokelat?" Cagalli mengangguk. "Aku dalam masa percobaan tiga bulan kemarin. Dan jika aku lolos seleksi, aku akan ikut ke ekspedisi selanjutnya."_

"_Jadi sekarang kau sedang serius di bidang alam dan hewan huh?" Cagalli menyeduh kopi untuk dirinya dan Rey._

_Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk, dia menerima mug berisi kopi hitam. "Apa kau mau menonton film malam ini?" Selesai menyeruputnya dia meletakkan mug itu di atas meja._

_Cagalli tertawa. "Kau datang tepat waktu, aku baru saja mau menonton film."_

"_Biar aku tebak, Hannibal?"_

"_Love Actually."_

_Mulut Rey terbuka lebar, tangannya dengan refleks menyentuh kening Cagalli sementara tangan yang satunya menyentuh keningnya sendiri. "Kau tidak demam."_

"_Maksudmu apa?" Pura-pura tersinggung dia menepis tangan Rey dari keningnya sementara pria itu tertawa._

"_Kau sudah keracunan film romantis." Rey tersenyum._

"_Dan salah siapa ini, hah?" Rey kembali tertawa merangkul Cagalli._

_Terlalu banyak emosi dalam pikiran Cagalli saat ini, tetapi baginya hanya melewati malam bersama dengan Rey sambil menonton film, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekarang._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Cuaca siang ini lumayan panas, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Menurut ramalam cuaca hari ini akan turun hujan, nampaknya ramalan cuaca tersebut tidak berpengaruh terlalu banyak._

_Seorang wanita dan pria yang sama-sama berambut pirang tengah berdiri di tengah taman di tengah kota Orb, di antara puluhan kru yang tengah mempersiapkan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Si wanita mengenakan kemeja sleeveless warna lime green dan celana panjang dengan warna yang sama dan sebuah sepatu boots. Kaca mata hitam melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Sedangkan si pria memakai t-shirt warna abu-abu lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku, jeans dan sepatu olahraga warna putih. Kaca mata hitamnya bertengger di kepalanya sementara sebuah kamera tergantung di lehernya._

"_Aku baru tahu kalau kau mau melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah." Wanita itu melirik ke samping, berusaha menahan seringainya._

"_Aku hanya menjadi pengganti di sini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Salah satu kru menyerahkan sebuah botol minum kepadanya. Mengucapkan terima kasih, dia membuka botol tersebut dan meminum air putih di dalamnya hingga seperempat, sebelum memberikannya kepada wanita di sampingnya. "lagipula bayarannya tinggi. Jadi kenapa tidak?__"_

_Percakapan mereka ketika seorang model mengedipkan mata ke arah mereka. Tawa Cagalli meledak."Nampaknya seseorang baru saja mendapatkan kedipan mata dari modelnya."_

"_Siapa tahu itu untukmu." Cagalli tertawa._

"_Demi Haumea, berapa usia model itu? Dia terlihat seperti remaja yang tidak berpakaian sesuai dengan usianya."_

"_Semua model di sini berusia lebih dari dua puluh," Rey membenarkan kaca matanya yang merosot. "itu jika mereka tdak memalsukan akte kelahiran."Sekarang model lainnya mengedipkan mata kepada Rey. Keduanya kembali tertawa. "Ada apa dengan para model di sini? Tidak pernah melihat fotografer pirang sebelumnya?"_

_Cagalli menepuk punggung Rey. "Fotografer pirang tampan anak dari Rau Le __Creuse__. Tidak semua orang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk difoto oleh anaknya."_

"_Mereka lebih cocok untuk menjadi adikku daripada pacarku."_

"_Ya, dan kau bisa ditahan polisi. Aku tidak yakin bisa pergi mengunjungimu di penjara," Rey berusaha menahan tawa. "mengingat aku yang mengirim separuh penghuni penjara di Orb ke sana."_

"_Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah pakaian remaja. Tidak peduli berapa besar bayarannya."_

_Wanita itu tertawa, disusul cekikikan pria berambut pirang. Mereka kembali menatap para kru yang masih sibuk saat sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua._

"_Cagalli?"_

_Yang dipanggil menoleh, dia melepaskan kaca matanya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Oh, hei, Athrun." Dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan oleh Athrun, dan Cagalli balas memeluk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Athrun menunjuk salah satu gedung yang berada di seberang taman kota. "Perusahaanku sedang ada acara di sana." Mata zamrudnya tertuju kepada Rey. "Temanmu?"_

_Rey berusaha menahan tawanya, dia bisa merasakan hawa cemburu hanya dari nada ucapan Athrun, ditambah dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. "Rey Za Burrel. Salam kenal."_

"_Ya, seperti yang telah dia katakan," Cagalli tertawa gugup. "Dia sahabatku dan seorang fotografer yang handal."_

_Athrun mengangguk. "Hei, apa kau mau menemaniku ke acara perusahaanku?"_

_Satu alis Rey naik, dia tahu Athrun sedikit pencemburu, tapi jika kau melihatnya secara langsung, sedikit lucu. Belum sempat ada yang berkomentar, seorang kru memanggil Rey dan mengatakan bahwa semua model telah siap. "Pergilah, Cagalli. Aku harus memulai sesi pemotretanku." Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Athrun. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Athrun Zala."_

_Pasangan kekasih hanya terdiam saat melihat Rey yang berjalan menuju para kru. Hazel terus menatap punggung Rey hingga sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, dia hanya mengembuskan napas pelan. "Kapan acaranya mulai?"_

"_Jam tiga." Cagalli bisa merasakan desah napas Athrun di tengkuknya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Terutama saat Rey melihat ke arah mereka. Dia tahu saat ini Athrun tengah menatap Rey dengan tatapan tidak suka, sementara pria pirang itu pasti sangat berusaha untuk tidak tertawa atau melempar komentar sinis. Dan semua ini membuat perut Cagalli tidak nyaman._

_Dengan lembut Cagalli melepaskan tangan Athrun dari pinggangnya saat Rey menghampiri keduanya. Athrun mendengus kesal. Pria pirang itu menyerahkan sebuah DVD film. "Sebagai pengganti malam ini."_

_Cagalli melihat sampul DVD tersebut dan tertawa. "Kau belum menyerah dengan misimu untuk meracuniku menggunakan film yang manis?"_

"_Aku rasa kau bisa selamat melewati film yang satu ini," Rey mengedipkan mata._

"_Ya, sebab aku sudah akan tewas karena terlalu banyak menangis di awal film." Cagalli mengangkat tempat DVD dengan sampul film animasi 'Up' setinggi dadanya._

"_Telepon aku sebelum kau tewas," Rey bercanda. Sebetulnya dia masih ingin melanjutkan percakapan mereka, tetapi tatapan Athrun membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia tidak mau Cagalli harus menanggung akibatnya nanti. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi."_

_Setelah Rey cukup jauh, Athrun membuka mulutnya. "Pengganti malam ini? Apa maksudnya, Cagalli?"_

_Yang ditanya mengembuskan napas. "Nanti malam aku dan Rey akan menonton film di tempatnya."_

_Mulut Athrun terbuka lebar, matanya berkedip-kedip. "Aku tidak salah dengar? Kekasihku__–"_

"_Athrun," Cagalli menyentuh lengan atas Athrun untuk menenangkannya. "aku dan Rey hanya sahabat. Tolong, jangan terlalu berlebihan."_

_Athrun mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian?"_

"_Selain persahabatan dan guru masak yang handal? Ya."_

_Athrun memeluk Cagalli dengan erat. "Aku percaya kepadamu." Cagalli mengusap-usap punggung Athrun. Ketika pelukannya terlepas, Athrun mencium Cagalli dengan lembut. Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang iris abu-abu yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Cagalli menjilat _Cream_ di atas minuman cokelat putihnya. __"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka minum cokelat, Cagalli?"_

_Yang ditanya melirik si penanya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Semenjak aku berusaha untuk mengurangi kecanduanku kepada kafein." Lebih detilnya lagi, semenjak Rey memarahinya karena dia terlalu sering minum kopi. 'Lima cangkir dalam sehari? Sungguh Cagalli?'. Semenjak itu Rey menantang Cagalli untuk mengurangi konsumsi kopinya, jika dia berhasil, Rey akan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya di akhir pekan. Ya, siapa yang bisa menolak makanan buatan tangan seorang Rey Za Burrel? Cagalli rela meninggalkan kopi demi itu._

_Athrun tersenyum penuh arti sambil meniup kopinya yang masih panas. Tiga hari semenjak mereka bertemu di taman kota, Athrun jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Cagalli, ya bahkan dia mau menghabiskan malam sabtunya dengan menonton. Seharusnya Cagalli senang karena mereka memiliki kegiatan lain, tapi nyatanya kegiatan ini membuatnya sedih. Sebab ini Athrun, bukan Rey. Dua pria ini memiliki selera dan pengetahuan tentang film yang berbeda._

_Perhatiannya teralihkan ke televisi di kedai kopi, sebuah siaran langsung tentang ekspedisi ke alam liar di luar Kerajaan Skandinavia sedang disiarkan. Seluruh kru diwawancara, dan mata Cagalli tertuju ke pria pirang yang tengah menjawab pertanyaan. Mug di tangan Cagalli nyaris terjatuh._

_Semestinya Cagalli tidak perlu kaget, semalam Rey telah memberinya kabar bahwa dia diterima dalam ekspedisi yang akan berlangsung selama setengah tahun itu. Tapi nampaknya melihat sendiri memberikan dampak yang berbeda. Melihat wajah bahagia pria itu, mendengar suara tegasnya yang ramah dan seksi (ya, Cagalli akhirnya mengakui bahwa di dunia ini memang ada orang yang memiliki suara seksi), harapan yang terpancar di mata abu-abu Rey, semuanya terlalu berlebihan untuk Cagalli._

_Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang, dia takut jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak kapan saja._

"_Hei, itu Rey." kata Athrun dengan santai. "Dia diterima di tim huh? Aku dengar seleksinya sangat sulit. Berarti dia memang fotografer yang handal."_

"_Athrun, maaf," Cagalli langsung mengambil jaket dan tasnya. "aku harus pergi. Nanti malam aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Ia mencium pipi Athrun sekilas dan buru-buru keluar. Meninggalkan Athrun yang memperhatikannya dengan bingung._

_Cagalli tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya pergi dari kafe dan mengendari mobilnya untuk pergi ke stasiun televisi tersebut._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Terima kasih Gilbert karena kau mengizinkanku untuk ikut tim ekspedisimu."_

_Gilbert Durandal tersenyum. "Kau butuh pengalihan perhatian. Kau sendiri yang menyuruh Cagalli untuk menerima Athrun sebagai pacarnya, kenapa kau kecewa sekarang?"_

_Wajah Rey memucat. Dia tahu Gilbert bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi, terkadang dia bingung bagaimana ayahnya dan Gilbert bisa bersahabat selama ini. "Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku harus menjauh darinya. Agar aku bisa kembali berpikir jernih dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Cagalli sudah bahagia bersama orang lain."_

_Gilbert ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kalimat tersebut menghilang ketika matanya tertuju ke belakang Rey. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Sumber masalahmu sudah tiba." Ia menepuk pundak Rey. "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terbaik untuk orang lain."_

_Kening Rey berkerut, saat dia menoleh ke belakangnya, wajahnya sumringah melihat sosok Cagalli di belakang kru acara televisi yang baru saja mewawancari kru ekspedisi. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan–"_

_Dia mendengar semuanya, tetapi Cagalli tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya. Maka dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan langsung memeluk Rey sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Cagalli menangis, dia jarang menangis. Apalagi sekarang dia menangis tanpa tahu apa sebabnya. "Selamat! Aku tahu kau akan terpilih!"_

"_Uh yah," Rey melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Cagalli. Dia bisa merasakan air mata Cagalli membasahi lehernya. Kenapa Cagalli menangis? Mungkin dia bahagia untuk Rey?"terima kasih."_

"_Kau mau merayakannya?" tanya Cagalli tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat beberapa orang melihat mereka. Apa yang dilakukan Cagalli Yula Athha di sini, memeluk Rey Za Burrel? Aroma amis mulai tercium, kata 'gosip' mulai muncul ke permukaan. "Aku yang masak."_

_Rey tertawa. "Kau yakin bisa mengalahkan masakanku?"_

_Cagalli melepaskan pelukannya, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Kita lihat nanti malam..."_

"_Kalau begitu, kita belanja sekarang," Rey berjalan sambil merangkul Cagalli._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Aku akan merindukanmu, Rey." Cagalli memeluk Rey dengan erat._

"_Hei, ayolah, hanya enam bulan." Rey tertawa, dia mendorong bahu Cagalli dengan lembut. "Masakanmu belum seenak buatanku. Kau harus berlatih lagi, Cagalli."_

_Seminggu setelah wawancara di televisi, Rey berserta tim ekspedisi lainnya akhirnya berangkat ke Kerajaan Skandinavia. Cagalli diundang ke acara pelepasan tim ekspedisi di Bandara Internasional Orb. Meski Athrun tidak setuju Cagalli hadir di sana, tetapi akhirnya dia mengizinkan kekasihnya itu untuk pergi dan melihat sahabat terbaiknya pergi. Terlebih lagi setelah seminggu ini Cagalli menghabiskan waktu bersama Rey, pacar macam apa Athrun jika dia tidak cemburu dan khawatir dengan hubungan pacarnya dengan pria lain?_

"_Sampai jumpa enam bulan lagi, Cagalli." Rey melepaskan pelukan Cagalli._

"_Ya, sampai jumpa enam bulan lagi, Rey." Cagalli tersenyum sedih. Dia tidak bergerak dan terus melihat tim ekspedisi memasuki bandara hingga mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Baru Cagalli pergi, setelah berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan kakinya agar tidak berlari mengejar Rey._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Empat bulan setelah keberangkatan Rey, Cagalli kembali ke rutinitasnya. Kerja, makan siang dengan Athrun, kerja, makan malam dengan donatur Hibiki Foundation. Begitu seterusnya dengan selingan terkadang ada donatur yang mengajak Cagalli makan siang. Dalam empat bulan Cagalli hanya menonton empat film, itu juga film yang telah ia tonton. Dia menunggu e-mail dari Rey, yang mengabarkan tentang ekspedisi atau terkadang bertanya tentang hubungan Cagalli dengan Athrun._

_Cagalli sendiri tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Athrun. Bahkan dia lupa sudah berapa lama dia berpacaran dengan Athrun. Dan dia bertambah bingung ketika Athrun berlutut dengan satu kaki dan melamar Cagalli menjadi istrinya._

_Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menjawab 'iya', Cagalli menangis, begitu pula dengan Athrun. Tetapi semua orang berasumsi bahwa Cagalli menangis karena bahagia. Walau jauh dalam lubuk hati Cagalli, bukan itu alasannya._

_Tapi karena dia membutuhkan pengalihan perhatian dari Rey, dan Athrun bisa menyediakannya._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Cagalli dari lamunannya, dia menyeka air mata dari pipinya menggunakan tisu kering. Setelah berdahem untuk menghilangan suara paraunya, dia mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk.. Dari cermin di hadapannya Cagalli tahu siapa tamu tersebut.

"Halo, Shinn."

Pria itu mengenakan jas hitam tanpa dasi, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana panjang yang terbuat dari katun. "Kau terlihat cantik, Cagalli."

"Terima kasih," yang dipuji tersenyum. Dia berdiri, berjalan mendekati Shinn yang juga berjalan mendekatinya.

Tanpa diduga, Shinn memeluk Cagalli. "Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini, tapi," dia menarik wajah Cagalli mendekati wajahnya dan mencium Cagalli. "aku masih mencintaimu, Cagalli."

Dengan kasar Cagalli mendorong tubuh Shinn. "Apa kau gila, Shinn?! Aku akan menikah dengan Athrun tiga jam lagi!"

Shinn tertawa mengejek. "Kau mungkin bisa membohongi orang lain, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Tetapi aku tahu, bahwa kau mencintai orang lain. Kau mencintaiku."

Wajah Cagalli memucat, sebab Shinn memang benar. Dia memang mencintai orang lain, tetapi itu bukan Shinn. Dengan suara bergetar dia berucap. "Keluar dari sini, Shinn Asuka."

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar jika kau akhirnya sadar," Shinn berjalan menuju pintu. Kemudian dari balik bahunya dia berkata. "siapa yang sesungguhnya kau cintai."

Cagalli terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan suara pintu dibanting. Tangisnya pecah, tubuhnya tiba-tiba dingin. Refleks, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan terus menangis. Semuanya sudah terlambat, seperti dirinya yang terlambat menyadari siapa yang telah mengambil hatinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Part Seven : When You Stole My Heart (?)**

_Dua bulan setelah Athrun melamarnya, Cagalli melewati hidupnya seperti robot yang telah ditentukan kegiatannya. Hingga emosi apa yang harus ditunjukkan, semua dia lakukan tanpa benar-benar mendalami perasaan yang dia tunjukkan. Semua berlalu begitu cepat dan tidak jelas, euforia berlangsung lebih lama dari yang Cagalli duga. Tetapi jiwanya masih terlalu hampa untuk bisa ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakann orang lain._

_Jika tiga bulan ketika Rey sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ekspedisi ini hati Cagalli semerawut, sekarang hatinya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Dia benar-benar merindukan Rey, begitu rindunya kepada Rey sampai-sampai Cagalli memimpikan pria itu, memikirkannya ketika dia sedang menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan Athrun._

_Ya dirinya dan Rey memang masih berkomunikasi via e-mail, terkadang Rey menelepon atau mereka melakukan teleconfren menggunakan skype. Perbedaan 12 jam antara Orb dengan Skandinavia tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka. Cagalli dengan bangga sering menceritakan bagaimana perkembangan masakannya, mereka berjanji akan bertanding untuk menentukan apakah sang murid telah berhasil mengalahkan gurunya. _

_Tapi semua itu tidak cukup, dia membutuhkan Rey berada di dekatnya. Dia merindukan aroma tubuh pria itu, senyumnya, tawanya, masakannya, sentuhannya, pelukannya. Cagalli benar-benar merasa gila karena dia menginginkan pria yang bukan calon suaminya._

_Setelah dia mendengar berita tentang kembalinya tim ekspedisi dari Kerajaan Skandinavia di Orb pagi hari, dia baru mengerti apa itu sebuah kebahagian. Rasa bahagia melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kembali pulang dengan selamat. Rey sudah mengirim berita kepulangannya dari seminggu yang lalu, hanya saja dia ragu apakah akan tiba di Orb tepat waktu. Mengingat cuaca sedang buruk._

_Setelah menonton berita tersebut, Cagalli membatalkan seluruh rapat yang harus dia hadiri hari itu, meminta orang lain untuk mengambil alih kasus yang tengah dia pegang, minta maaf kepada Lacus yang mengajaknya pergi untuk mencoba gaun pengantin sekali lagi, memaksa Kira untuk mengajak Athrun keluar malam ini. Dia melakukan semuanya agar dia memiliki waktu untuk Rey._

_Untuk memastikan bahwa memang pria itu yang memiliki hatinya. Tanpa disadari oleh kedua belah pihak, kapan Cagalli memberikan hatinya kepada Rey._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Badai memang tidak menerjang Orb pagi ini, tapi bukan berarti dia akan berhenti menyerang. Malam ini badai kembali datang, dan dia lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Sebuah papan reklame sampai jatuh tertiup angin. Jika ingin selamat, lebih baik tetap di dalam rumah dan tutup jendela. Itulah yang dilakukan Rey semenjak badai menerjang dari jam enam tadi. Dia hanya menonton di tempatnya sambil menikmati masakan rumah buatannya sendiri, sesuatu yang dia rindukan. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tetapi koki yang bertugas memasak selama ekspedisi tidak memenuhi standar Rey. Atau seleranya yang terlalu tinggi?_

_Rey sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur ketika bel apartemennya berdering, keningnya berkerut. Seingatnya dia tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun malam ini, ditambah dia baru saja pulang. Siapa yang bertamu di jam semalam ini? Oke, tidak terlalu malam juga, baru jam sembilan._

_Saat dia melihat sosok Cagalli berdiri di depan pintu dalam keadaan basah kuyup, seluruh rasa lelah, kecewa, marah dan pusing Rey langsung menghilang. Dengan satu tarikan dia memeluk Cagalli dengan erat. Tidak ada yang bicara untuk waktu yang lama, keduanya berusaha menikmati kesunyian dalam pelukan masing-masing. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang mereka rindukan, merasakan gesekan kulit yang telah lama tidak mereka sentuh, memeluk orang yang mereka rindukan dengan segenap jiwa. Rey mengharapkan Cagalli untuk datang menjemputnya tadi pagi, dia sangat kecewa ketika tidak melihat Cagalli di dalam rombongan yang menyambut tim ekspedisi di bandara._

_Tapi dia tahu, Cagalli bukan miliknya. Mereka hanya sahabat..._

"_Cagalli..." suara Rey lebih rendah dari biasanya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia melihat sosok Cagalli yang basah kuyup. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

"_Maaf aku tidak datang ke bandara tadi pagi. Aku," belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rey sudah menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Dengan perlahan Rey melepaskan jaket Cagalli yang basah. Dengan dibantu Rey Cagalli berjalan mendekati perapian yang menyala dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan ini. Setelah Cagalli duduk dekat perapian, Rey berlari ke kamarnya dan memberikan Cagalli sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya kemudian dia ke dapur untuk menyeduh cokelat panas._

"_Tolong jangan katakan kau tidak lari dalam badai seperti ini dari tempatmu?" tanya Rey setelah menyerahkan mug berisi cokelat panas lengkap dengan kayu manis._

_Cagalli hanya tertawa dan meminum cokelatnya dengan perlahan. Rey tahu ada yang aneh dengan Cagalli, tetapi dia tidak mau memaksa. Dia duduk di sebelah Cagalli. Keduanya kembali terdiam, hanya suara perapian yang menggema di ruangan ini, sesekali suara petir dari luar terdengar, suara angin ribut semakin menjadi-jadi. Setelah Cagalli cukup tenang, Rey bicara._

"_Apa kau mau menjelaskan kenapa kau hujan-hujanan ke tempatku malam-malam?"_

_Cagalli menjilat bibirnya membersihkan susu cokelat yang tertinggal di sana. Matanya masih tertuju ke perapian saat menjawab. "Kapan kau mencuri hatiku, Rey?"_

_Kening Rey berkerut. "Maksudmu apa, Cagalli?"_

"_Kau mencuri hatiku tanpa aku sadari," Cagalli menaruh mug di atas meja bundar di dekatnya. "tidak. Aku yang memberikan hatiku."_

_Rey semakin bingung. Dia takut Cagalli benar-benar sudah keracunan oleh film-film romantis yang dia paksa untuk Cagalli tonton. Belum sempat dia bicara, Cagalli mendahuluinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Rey. Semua bermula ketika aku melihatmu di pagi hari saat penggalangan dana, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menarik perhatianku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang __mengetahui seluruh aspek dalam hidup__ku tanpa __menuntut__ku__ untuk menceritakan__nya. Kau juga orang pertama yang membuatku penasaran, yang membuatku meruntuhkan dinding pertahananku dengan sukarela. Sebab kau berhasil melihat apa yang ada di balik dinding itu tanpa menghancurkannya__._

_Kau orang pertama yang memasuki personal space milkku. Kau memberikan persahabatan ketika aku membutuhkannya, menawarkan kenyamanan saat aku membutuhkannya. Dan kau, berhasil membuatku terlihat cantik tanpa memaksaku untuk mengenakan make-up. Kau memberikan kehidupan remaja yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Aku tidak tahu kapan kau mencuri hatiku, tapi aku rasa kau tidak melakukannya. Aku yang memberikan hatiku kepadamu, sedikit demi sedikit. Dan ketika aku memberikan hatiku kepadamu, aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang sama lagi tanpa dirimu."_

_Seandainya cincin berlian itu tidak melingkar di jari manis Cagalli, mungkin saat ini Rey sudah akan mencium Cagalli dengan segenap seluruh perasaannya. Tetapi semua sudah terlambat, wanita ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Rey memaksa akal sehatnya mengambil kendali situasi. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh lengan Cagalli. "Kau panik, Cagalli. Oleh karena itu kau ke sini, menemuiku. Orang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman dan tenang."_

"_AKU TIDAK PANIK!" teriak Cagalli. "Aku sadar seratus persen ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Rey Za Burrel!"_

_Rey menggeleng berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris keluar. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintaiku sementara dalam sebulan lagi kau akan menjadi milik orang lain?"_

_Tangan gemetar Cagalli menyentuh pipi putih Rey, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada suara keluar. Rey memegang tangan yang ada di pipinya, mengecupnya dengan lembut untuk memberikan kekuatan kepada Cagalli agar bisa bicara lagi. "Aku terlambat menyadarinya, Rey..."_

"_Kau sudah mengatakannya, Cagalli..." Rey melepaskan tangan Cagalli. Hatinya remuk saat melihat Cagalli menangis, tetapi dia harus melakukan ini atau dia akan menghancurkan hubungan orang. "Kita sudah terlambat..."_

_Cagalli menangis dalam pelukan Rey, semalaman. Hingga dia tertidur karena lelah menangis._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Para tamu undangan mulai gelisah, seharusnya pengantin wanita sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Ini sudah hampir satu jam tetapi pengantin wanita belum muncul juga, panik mulai terpampang di wajah keluarga Cagalli dan sang calon suami. Ditengah sunyi terdengar derap langkah kaki dengan sepatu _heel _berlari di luar. Ketika pintu terbuka, sosok Miriallia yang terengah-engah muncul, wajahanya putih seolah darahnya terkuras habis. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas dan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Cagalli menghilang..." bisiknya tepat sebelum jatuh pingsan. Disaat para tamu undangan berduyun-duyun menolong Miriallia, Athrun berlari keluar untuk mengejar calon istrinya.

"Lacus, tolong kau urus Miriallia." kata Kira sebelum berlari menyusul Athrun.

"Cagalli!" Athrun berteriak, menghiraukan teriakan Kira yang memintanya untuk tenang. Ketika mereka tiba di tepat parkir, Athrun marah. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, Kira Yamato?! Adikmu menghilang dihari pernikahannya!"

"Aku tahu, tapi tolong untuk tetap tenang. Jika kau emosi, kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih." Kira berkata ditengah tarikan napasnya yang pendek.

Athrun terdiam dan hanya menatap Kira. Dia berusaha mengendalikan seluruh emosi negatif yang bermunculan di benak dan hatinya. Kira benar, jika ingin menemukan Cagalli dia harus tenang. Kedua pria tidak menyadari kehadiran pria lain di tempat parkir.

"Cagalli pergi?"

Kepala Athrun dan Kira langsung berputar ke sumber suara.

"Shinn?!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Belum ada kalimat yang terucap lagi, Athrun berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Shinn hingga pria itu terjatuh ke aspal.

"Athrun!" Kira berteriak. Dengan susah payah Kira menahan kedua tangan Athrun sebelum pria itu kembali meninju Shinn. Tetapi Athrun lebih kuat dari Kira, cengkraman pria berambut cokelat itu terlepas dengan mudah.

"Di mana Cagalli?!" Athrun menarik kerah kemeja Shinn.

"Di tempatnya, tentu saja." Shinn menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cagalli kabur." jawab Kira.

Pupil mata Shinn membesar. "Kau, serius?"

"Kau pikir kami bermain-main, hah?" Athrun semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya di kerah kemeja Shinn. "Sekarang katakan di mana Cagalli?!"

Pria bermata merah itu tertawa. "Sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, jika aku tahu aku pasti tidak akan di sini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Athrun melepaskan kerah Shinn dengan perlahan. Panik kembali menguasai pikirannya.

"Aku memang sempat membujuk Cagalli untuk meninggalkanmu," satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Shinn yang belum terkena pukulan. Kira berusaha menarik Athrun, tetapi pria berambut _navy blue _itu mendorong kakak kembar Cagalli hingga dia terjatuh.

"Kau brengsek! Dan kau bilang kau tidak tahu di mana Cagalli!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu di mana dia!" bentak Shinn. "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menunggunya di sini jika dia berubah pikiran."

Ketiga pria terdiam, napas mereka memburu.

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Cagalli pergi atas kehendaknya sendiri, atau mungkin ada orang lain yang membujuknya. Dan orang itu bukan aku!"

Athrun menatap Kira dengan panik.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Last Part : We're Not That Too Late**

_Selepas kejadian malam itu, tidak ada kabar dari Cagalli. Bahkan undangan pernikahannya saja dikirim lewat pos, bukan Cagalli sendiri yang memberikannya kepada Rey. Malam itu benar-benar malam terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh Rey Za Burrel. Dia menolak wanita yang ia cintai, setelah selama ini berpikir bahwa perasaannya hanya satu sisi, tetapi mereka terlambat. Cagalli sudah menjadi milik orang lain._

_Setelah Cagalli tertidur, Rey menggendongnya ke kamar tamu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Cagalli tidur di kamar tamu Rey, tapi mungkin ini yang terakhir. Hati remuknya membeku saat mendengar Cagalli memanggil namanya dalam tidur. Dia mengecup kening Cagalli dengan penuh cinta sebelum menyelimutinya dan keluar meninggalkan Cagalli. Sarapan pagi mereka lalui dalam diam, tidak ada yang mau membicarakan kejadian malam sebelumnya. Terlalu menyakitkan dan membingungkan._

_Rey tahu Cagalli berusaha menghindarinya, ini memang yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Tetapi saat dia menerima undangan pernikahan Cagalli, Rey tidak sanggup lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan undangan itu ke Cagalli._

_Dia tahu orang yang akan menikah banyak pikiran dan stress, tetapi penampilan Cagalli ketika Athrun melihatnya tiga hari sebelum pernikahannya, benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Cagalli nampak lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali Rey melihatnya, dia memiliki kantung mata, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan tatapannya sangat kosong. Semua ini salahnya, dia tahu itu. Dan Rey mulai membenci dirinya sendiri._

"_Apa kabar?"_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan, Rey?" Cagalli bertanya._

"_Aku mau mengembalikan ini," Rey mengulurkan undangan pernikahan warna putih tersebut. "aku tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu."_

"_Oh," Cagalli melipat tangannya di dada. "Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa melihatmu resmi menjadi milik orang lain," Rey mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda agar Cagalli tidak menyela pembicarannya. "aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi sayangnya, itu bukan yang terbaik untukku."_

_Kalimat Rey menggantung di udara. Dengan kikuk Cagalli mengambil undangan tersebut dari tangan Rey. Matanya menangkap backpack yang dikenakan oleh Rey. "Kau mau pergi?"_

"_Ya, aku uh, ingin menjernihkan pikiranku." Rey menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku akan menginap di rumah pantaiku untuk beberapa hari, mungkin seminggu, atau mungkin sebulan. Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Aku suka tempat itu," wajah Cagalli berseri. "matahari terbenam di sana sangat indah."_

_Rey tersenyum. Dia pernah mengajak Cagalli ke sana setelah Cagalli berhasil memenangkan kasus Masyarakat Melawan Lord Jibril. Pria itu adalah pembunuh mengerikan, pengedar narkoba, penipu, dan pemeras. Selama sebulan penuh Cagalli dan timnya berusaha mengumpulkan bukti-bukti untuk memenjarakan orang itu, dan berhasil. Waktu itu hubungannya dengan Athrun belum membaik. Sebagai hadiah karena telah berhasil mengurung penjahat paling berbahaya di Orb, Rey mengajak Cagalli pergi ke rumah peristirahatannya di pantai Orb. Selama seminggu Cagalli tidak kerja,dia memutuskan hubungan kontak dengan dunia luar, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton dan belajar memasak dengan Rey._

"_Ya, aku juga suka tempat itu." gumam Rey. Ia mengelurkan tangannya. "Selamat untuk pernikahanmu. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa hadir di sana. Aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia dengan Athrun."_

_Cagalli menerima uluran tangan Rey. "Terima kasih..."_

_Sudah cukup. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Batin Rey._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Bonus Part : I Choose You**

Rey menghirup udara pantai sebanyak yang sanggup ditampung oleh paru-parunya, pelan-pelan dia menghela napas. Matahari sore sudah hampir menghilang di horizon sebelah barat, warna jingga menguasai langit dengan sempurna. Ombak berderu seirama dengan embusan angin. Pria itu terlalu fokus mengagumi matahari terbenam sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Seorang wanita dalam balutan gaun pengantin.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan, matahari terbenam di sini sangat indah."

Rey menoleh. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa terkejut, bahagia, takut dan panik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Cagalli, apa yang..."

"Aku memilihmu, Rey." Cagalli tersenyum. Angin menerbangkan rambut Cagalli yang sudah acak-acakan sebelumnya. "Aku memilihmu... Aku tahu mungkin kita sudah terlambat. Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa memulai cerita yang baru, bukan?"

Rey menelan ludah. "Pernikahanmu..."

Cagalli tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku kabur. Seperti Julia Roberts dalam film Runaway Bride. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku juga melakukannya, setelah aku menghina film itu."

Bibir Rey membentuk seulas senyum. "Kau pergi meninggalkan sebuah pernikahan yang menelan biaya hingga seratus juta..."

"Kacau, huh? Disaat semua orang memimpikan pernikahan yang seharusnya aku lakukan lima jam yang lalu," Cagalli mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Rey. "aku malah berdiri di pantai dengan pria lain."

Rey melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Cagalli. "Hanya pria lain?"

"Pria lain yang telah mencuri hatiku." Cagalli tersenyum.

"Aku kira kau sendiri yang memberikan hatimu kepadaku." Bibir Rey semakin mendekat dengan bibir Cagalli.

"Oh, kau benar. Maaf, aku lupa. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan seorang pria pirang yang selalu meracuniku dengan film romantis dengan kadar manis yang keterlaluan."

"Huuum, rasanya aku kenal dengan pria itu."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." jawab Rey sebelum mencium Cagalli. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Cagalli. Rey melepaskan ciuman setelah paru-parunya membutuhkan udara, keningnya menempel ke kening Cagalli. Mata wanita itu masih terpejam. Rey mengecup hidung Cagalli, membuatnya membuka mata dan Rey bisa melihat cinta terpancar dari sana. Hatinya berdetak kencang karena dia tahu untuk siapa perasaan itu tertuju.

"Kenalkan, aku pria berambut pirang yang berusaha meracunimu dengan film romantis dengan kadar kemanisan yang keterlaluan."

Keduanya tertawa sebelum kembali berciuman.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Extra Part : Letter From The Bride**

**_Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku tidak menjadi menikah dengan Athrun Zala. Dan mungkin aku sedang berada di uhhh, entah, aku tidak tahu aku berada di mana beberapa jam setelah menulis surat ini. Mungkin aku bisa berada di apartemenku, di kantor, atau yang terparah, tenggelam di danau Orb. Ya Tuhan, semoga saja aku tidak menenggalamkan diri nanti!_**

**_Anyway, aku harap kau yang sedang membaca surat ini, Athrun, ah, aku, maaf jika tulisanku tidak begitu jelas. Tanganku agak gemetaran ketika menulisnya._**

**_Athrun, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf kepadamu. Karena aku kabur dari pernikahamu, e, maksudku kita. Aku mencintaimu, mulai dari saat kau memberikanku Caramel Latte dengan Cinnamon Topping dan Whipped Cream di kedai kopi waktu itu. Kau memasuki hidupku dengan menghancurkan dinding pertahananku, tapi kau berusaha untuk membangunnya lagi setelah itu. Kau pria yang baik Athrun, sungguh. Kau pengertian, baik, pintar, dan yah oke, tampan. Aku tidak mau munafik dan mengesampingkan poin yang satu itu._**

**_Tapi nampaknya bukan kau yang ditakdirkan oleh Haumea untukku._**

**_Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal rencana Haumea, tetapi aku yakin dalam hal ini. Kau diciptakan bukan untukku. Mungkin untuk wanita lain di luar sana yang masih menunggumu._**

**_Kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Sebab dihari kau melamarku, aku membayangkan kau sebagai pria lain. Aku bertanya-tanya, jika dia melamarku, bagaimana dia melakukannya? Di mana? Cinci seperti apa yang akan dia berikan kepadaku? Aku takut, ketika aku mengatakan iya waktu itu, aku mengatakannya bukan untukmu, tetapi untuk pria yang (kata tidak dicoret) belum melamarku. Waow, aku baru saja berharap dia melamarku! Maksudku, aku mencoret kata tidak dan menggantinya dengan belum tanpa sadar. Mungkin, memang iya. Aku mengharapkan pria yang selama ini hanya aku kira sahabat untuk melamarku suatu hari nanti. Tenang, pria itu bukan Shinn Asuka. Dia memang dan hanya akan menjadi sahabatku._**

**_Pria yang aku maksud adalah Rey Za Burrel, si fotografer pirang. Kau ingat dia kan? Pria yang berhasil membuatmu cemburu berkali-kali._**

**_Ya, aku mencintai Rey dengan sepenuh hatiku._**

**_Mungkin kau bertanya kapan aku menyadari perasaan ini. Jawabannya adalah dua bulan setelah dia pergi ke Kerajaan Skandinavia, ah bahkan jauh sebelum itu. Ya, jauh sebelum itu. Ketika kita baru berbaikan setelah kau mendiamkanku selama empat bulan. Waktu itu Rey menjauh dariku selama tiga bulan. Waktu itu tentu saja aku berpikir bahwa aku merindukan Rey sebagai sahabat. Karena ya, memang dia adalah sahabatku satu-satunya sekarang. Oke, Shinn juga. Tapi hubunganku dengan Shinn agak sedikit, rumit._**

**_Aku baru berani memberi nama terhadap perasaanku kepada Rey setelah dia pergi ke Skandinavia. Waktu itu sadar bahwa aku melihat Rey bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, dia lebih dari itu. Dia adalah awal baruku. Dengannya aku melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya, bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang terkesan sederhana. Menonton film sambil makan popcorn, minum soda langsung dari botolnya (botol kaca dan botol plastik), pergi ke bioskop dan menggangu orang-orang yang sedang menonton, belajar memasak, memakan masakan gagal, menerima pujian atas masakanku sendiri, memakan makanan terenak yang pernah aku makan dalam hidupku (ini masakan Rey tentunya), melihat orang melalui lensa kamera. Dan masih banyak lagi, aku tidak sanggup menulisnya semua..._**

**_Dia orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku terlihat cantik, dan menunjukkan bahwa aku memang cantik tanpa harus berdandan. Dia selalu ada untukku, bukan berarti kau tidak pernah, Athrun. Kau juga selalu ada untukku. Hanya saja, kalian memberikan aura yang beda. Rey selalu ada untukku sebagai seorang sahabat, yang menerimaku apa adanya. Dia orang pertama yang berhasil melihat apa yang ada di balik dinding pertahananku tanpa merubuhkannya, dia menemukan retak di dindingku. Dan dia melihatku dari retakan tersebut. Aku meruntuhkan dindingku sendiri, karena aku ingin._**

**_Sementara kau, kau selalu mengeluarkan aura 'Cagalli-milkku-jangan-dekat-dekat!'. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Athrun. Tapi terkadang kau terlalu berlebihan, dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan semua itu. Terlahir dari pasangan Hibiki dan dibesarkan oleh Uzumi Nara Athha sudah membuatku terlalu banyak mendapatkan perhatian. Perhatian yang terkadang tidak aku minta. Maaf, seharusnya aku bilang kepadamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, kau, denganmu aku harus selalu menjaga sikap dan ucapanku. Kita berada di dalam lingkaran sosial yang sama, dan kau terlalu menjunjungnya dengan tinggi. Sementara Rey, dia memang bagian dari lingkaran yang sama, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tidak pernah menuntutku untuk bersikap sempurna, dia mengizinkanku untuk bersikap sesuka hatiku, namun dia tetap memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab dengan sikap dan kelakukanku... Dan aku (tulisan tidak bisa terbaca karena terkena tetesan air mata)_**

**_Aku, aku benar-benar bingung harus menulis apa lagi... Uuuh, aku..._**

**_Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Athrun. Sungguh, karena telah kabur dari pernikahan kita yang menghabiskan dana hingga puluhan juta, atau mungkin lebih, ugh aku tidak ingat, dan mengecewakan seluruh tamu undangan. Dan juga, membuatmu menunggu di altar terlalu lama. Maafkan aku..._**

**_Ah, Dad, Mom, aku minta maaf. Ternyata anak perempuan kalian sangat pengecut. Dad, kau selalu mengatakan untuk mengikuti kata hatiku, dan sekarang, itu yang aku lakukan. Hatiku mengatakan untuk pergi dan meraih cinta sejatiku. Uh, sebentar, terdengar klise memang, tapi itu kenyataan. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata hatiku lebih awal sehingga kita semua tidak perlu berada dalam situasi ini. Mom, ketika aku melihatmu menikah dengan Dad aku sangat ingin menikah sepertimu. Dengan pria yang sangat mencintaiku dan mengerti diriku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Maaf karena aku membawa kabur gaunmu, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti. Aku janji!_**

**_Uhhh, kira-kira apa lagi yang harus aku tulis? Oh, Lacus! Aku berhutang maaf kepadamu. Aku tahu kau berusaha memperkenalkanku kepada Athrun dan berharap aku menikah dengannya, tapi aku mengacaukan semuanya. Aku minta maaf, aku bukan teman terbaik tahun ini huh? Aku harap kita masih bisa berteman setelah semua...ini..._**

**_Oh, ya ampun, sebentar lagi pernikahanku akan dimulai! Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur atau surat ini akan sia-sia._**

**_Athrun, aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong berikan aku waktu sejenak untuk berpikir dan mungkin, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik. Cincin yang kau berikan untukku sungguh indah, tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya lebih lama lagi. Akan aku tinggalkan cincin itu di sini, bersama surat ini. Uh, semoga tidak ada orang yang mengambilnya. Jika iya, uuuh, aku, aku akan menggantinya._**

**_Aku mencintaimu, Athrun. Tetapi aku juga mencintai Rey. Dan aku tidak mungkin memiliki kalian berdua. Oleh sebab itu, aku memilih Rey. Maaf, kau harus melalui semua ini hanya untuk ditolak. Ugh, aku benar-benar parah!_**

**_Oh-oh, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki! Lebih baik aku cepat pergi sebelum tertangkap. Sampai jumpa..._**

**_Cagalli Yula Athha._**

* * *

_saia masih dalam mood untuk menyiksa Athrun, wuahahahah._

_Oh, dan bagi kamu yang berminat,saia membuat sebuah challenge, Affair Week. Untuk detilny silahkan lihat profil saia :)_

_Kritik dan saran sangat saia harapkan :)_


End file.
